


Two

by VitaLupum



Series: Trio [2]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitaLupum/pseuds/VitaLupum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two

            “Please.”

            Alex lies on the ground, movement sending nothing more than agonizing spasms of pain throughout his body. The ability to move, to even raise his head, has long since been forfeited, and now he can only wait, watching as the smart Cuban heels come clicking around in front of him.

             _you failed_

            “Please,” Alex whispers, words coming with difficulty through a mouth so recently torn open by screams of pain. “Don’t kill me.”

             _why?_

            And there is no answer. Alex cannot justify his existence in the slightest way possible, and instead he settles for drawing in another, possibly last, ragged, harsh breath. The Operator clicks away, again, across the room, and stands next to the window.

             _just as i thought_

            “I…” Alex croaks, and twitches uselessly as he tries to move, to roll, to do _anything_. It is futile, and as he lies there, watching the wall, eyeballs rolling as he tries to get the creature back into view. “I… did… all you asked…”

             _even a dog_

_is culled when it stops_

_obeying the master_

            Alex just has time to think that he regrets every decision he made since that day in Rosswood Park; and then a black tentacle has wound itself around his throat, and he is being lifted into the air, body entangled in more and more tentacles.

            He struggles, feeling terror well up from his lungs, and then pressure is applied to his head.

             _oh snap_

            Alex is dead almost before his neck breaks, and the Operator gives a final squeeze, enjoying the symphony of cracked bones before simply letting go, his broken body falling to the floor like a bag of rubbish.


End file.
